zetsumei Jushibi
by yukishiro dan
Summary: Kematian Kagome semakin dekat karena umur dan kekuatan spiritualnya yang terus menghilang. bagaimana respon Inuyasha yang tidak mengetahuinya.


Hallo minna-san kembali lagi dengan author-san yang sungguh kece, Huek!. kali ini saya bermain lagi diFandom Inuyasha. langsung saja ke TKP.

 **Disclaimer : Takasashi Rumiko, cerita punya beliau, cerita punya saya tentunya.**

 **Pairing : Inuyasha dan Higurashi Kagome.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Supranatural, Romance, Angst**

 **Warning : OOC, Ejaan Kadang ada yang salah, Typo.**

 **Author : Yukishiro Dan**

 _ **Zetsumei Jushibi**_

 _ **One Shoot**_

" _ **Zetsumei Jushibi"**_

 _ **KAGOME POV ON**_

Gadis itu kini sedang duduk meditasi dibawah air terjun yang mengalir deras. tubuhnya merasa tegang dan gemetar. Keringat dingin membasahi dahinya, beberapa kali dia muntah darah. kesakitan mungkin itulah yang sedang dialaminya saat ini. beberapa temannya yang berada disitu hanya bisa menyaksikan Miko muda itu yang sedang berjuang seorang diri melawan roh jahat dalam tubuhnya.

Matanya membuka membelalak, dirinya pun terjatuh ketanah. memegang dadanya yang kesakitan. deru nafasnya tak teratur. beberapa temannya menghampiri gadis itu tanpa ragu yang terus meraung menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

"Sakit! Agh!"

"Kagome!"panggil Kaede berulang kali. Mengoyah-goyahkan tubuh wanita itu yang memegang dadanya yang kesakitan.

"Irakudo _-sennin,_ apakah tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk membantu Kagome _-chan_?!" tanya Sango memohon kepada pertapa tua yang bersama mereka.

"Tidak ada! dia harus menangani _Zetsumei Jushibi_ itu seorang diri. jika tidak jiwanya akan hancur dan tasbih segel pada pria setengah siluman itu tidak akan mampu lagi menahan darah siluman murninya!" ujarnya masih menatap Kagome yang meraung kesakitan.

"Kumohon buat keputusan tegasmu Miko _-dono_ , siapa yang akan kau pilih saat ini, nyawamu sendiri atau nyawa pria itu?!" tanya Irakudo meminta jawaban kepada gadis itu, Kagome hanya memberikan senyuman kepada dirinya. kini jawabannya sudah jelas. pria tua itu tak mempercayai keputusan yang akan dipilih olehnya, dengan perasaan yang kecewa pria itu mengerti dan memberikan mangkuk berisi sake berwarna air hitam.

"Minumlah, ini akan membantu memperlambat rasa sakitmu. namun tidak akan memulihkan kekuatan spiritualmu. aku tak mengerti perasaan seorang manusia. mereka membuatku sangat takut, namun juga kagum!" ujar pertapa itu berlalu pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

 _ **KAGOME POV OFF**_

Miko muda itu kini tengah dirawat oleh beberapa wanita yang berada didalam rumahnya. beberapa orang disana memperhatikan gadis itu yang kian lama semakin pucat dan pendiam. mata ambernya terlihat sangat kosong, menatap selimut yang ada dihadapannya.

"Apakah anda baik-baik saja, Kagome _-sama_?" tanya anak perempuan itu yang menatap wanita itu terlihat khawatir kepadanya.

Senyum hangat kecil dia berikan kepadanya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Rin _-chan_ " sahutnya pelan, menyentuh wajah anak itu yang terlihat sedih akan keadaan Kagome saat ini.

"Kaede _-sama_ , aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi kepada Kagome _-chan_?!" tanya Sango tak mengerti.

" _Zetsumei Jushibi_!" jawab Kaede.

" _Zetsumei Jushibi_ apa maksudnya?!" tanya Rin ingin tahu.

"Menurut kepercayaan _Bodhisattva_ agama budha terdahulu. _Rukijin Chokusen_ , _Zetsumei Jushibi_ adalah waktu ketika kekuatan spiritual seseorang mencapai titik terlemah dalam kehidupan seseorang atau lebih tepatnya hari akhir menerima kematian tampaknya hari ini adalah _Zetsumei Jushibi_ nya Kagome!" ujar Kaede menerangkan, Rin dan Sango yang mendengar itu tak mempercayai apa yang akan menerima Miko muda reinkarnasi Kikyo tersebut.

"Dulu Kikyo _-onee-sama_ juga mengalami hal yang dialami Kagome, namun kejadiannya saat ini lebih sulit. perlahan Kagome akan kehilangan fungsi inderanya, kemudian jiwanya akan hancur dan dia…"

"Akan mati" ujarnya diakhir dengan menunduk menyesal. beberapa orang yang berada disitu tak mempercayai apa yang akan menimpa Kagome.

"Lalu Inuyasha _-sama_ , apakah dia mengetahui ini?!" tanya Rin ingin tahu.

"Dia tidak boleh mengetahui ini. jika dia sampai tahu, maka Inuyasha akan merasa sedih!"

 _ **MALAM HARI**_

 _ **INUYASHA POV NORMAL.**_

Kini pria surai putih itu merawat gadis itu yang tengah terduduk dalam futonnya. iris pria itu terlihat khawatir dengan sakit apa yang dialami Kagome. penjelasan Kaede hanya memberikan penjelasan jika Kagome sedang tidak enak badan saat ini, jadi dirinya hanya disuruh mengawasi keadaan istrinya dan memperbanyak istirahat.

Inuyasha duduk disamping Miko itu untuk menenangkannya. "Kagome!" panggilnya pelan, namun dirinya masih menatap futon yang dia gunakan untuk beristirahat.

"Istirahatlah, kau butuh banyak istirahat saat ini, jadi ayo-… eh?" gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak setuju.

"Inuyasha, maukah kau mengantarkanku pulang keduniaku sekarang. aku ingin bertemu dengan mama!" ujar Kagome pelan. Inuyasha hanya mengangguk mengerti tanpa membantah. kini gadis itu sudah digendong olehnya dan mulai beranjak menuju sumur kramat. masuk kedalam sumur itu bersama-sama hingga cahaya putih menghilang dalam sekejap. beberapa pasang mata yang mengawasi kedua orang itu hanya meruntuk menyesal dan tidak dapat membantu.

"Apakah, Kagome _-sama_ akan baik-baik saja?!" tanya Rin ingin tahu. baik Miroku, Sango, Shippo dan Kaede tak mampu menjawab pertanyaannya.

 _ **MASA MODERN POV NORMAL**_

Keadaan cuaca alam yang sangat panas menandakan saat ini sudah tengah hari. mereka telah sampai didunia Kagome, keluar dari sumur dan mulai berjalan menuju rumahnya. Pria itu itu menatap Kagome dengan perasaan senang akan kedatangan cucunya, segera Kakeknya menghampiri kedua orang itu. "Oh, Kalian sudah kembali" sapa pria itu hangat. Kagome hanya menatap orang itu dengan senyuman dan mulai menuju rumah, meninggalkan Kakeknya sendirian.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

Mereka sudah bertemu dengan orang yang dia temui. Wanita paruh baya berumur sekitar 40 tahunan. Menyambut putrinya yang kembali dari masa perang. Kagome pun meminta waktu luang untuk berbicara pribadi dengan keluarga mereka. Hanya Inuyasha yang tidak boleh ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan pribadi

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan sikap Kagome?!" batinnya ingin tahu mengapa sikap istrinya sangat aneh.

 _ **1 Jam telah berlalu…**_

Hari ini mereka berdua akan berkencan didunia Kagome, kencan? tentunya Inuyasha tidak mau menyetujui permintaan gadis itu yang aneh-aneh, terutama kehidupan didunia modern. namun sifat angkuhnya harus dibuang jauh-jauh kali ini. Mama, Kakek dan Sota terus membujuknya hingga Inuyasha menyetujuinya.

Inuyasha saat ini tidak menggunakan pakaian zaman masa perang kembali. namun lebih modern dan modis. setelan kaos merah dan jaket crime yang dia kenakan dengan celana jeans hitam tua terlihat sangat serasi. rambut putihnya yang panjang sepunggung dia kuncir menjadi satu dengan topi merah untuk menutupi telinga _Hanyo_. sepatunya sport berlist biru sebagai pelengkap pada dirinya.

"Aku tak nyaman memakai pakaian ini!" ujarnya tak bebas bergerak.

"Jangan banyak protes. ini keinginan Kagome, apakah kau rela menolaknya. Inuyasha?!" Kesal pria tua itu memarahi menantunya.

"B-Baik akan kulakukan" jawabnya _sweatdrop_. Sota hanya bisa menghela lelah melihat kelakuan mereka berdua.

"Kagome, ayo!" ajak ibunya, memanggil Kagome.

" _Yeah_ " Kagome pun sudah berganti pakaian modern saat ini, gaun biru muda langit cerah, dengan jaket hitam yang dikenakan, sepatu hak sedang sudah terselip pada kakinya. menambah kesan manis padanya. Inuyasha hanya menatap dirinya dengan semu merah pada pipinya yang melihat gadis itu sangat cantik.

"Ayo kita berangkat!" seru ibu Kagome kepada mereka berdua menuju tempat tujuan.

 _ **TAMAN BERMAIN.**_

Cuaca mulai sore, matahari pun akan tertidur. keluarga itu menikmati permainan yang ada diwahana liburan ditaman bermain, beberapa permainan yang mereka naiki. tentunya Inuyasha yang belum terbiasa dengan dunia Kagome apalagi mencoba permainan yang ada tentu merasa pusing dan tak kuat seperti biasanya, terutama di wahana cangkir berputar dengan cepat. Kagome hanya tertawa, melihat kelakuan Inuyasha yang konyol. menghabiskan waktu bersama pria yang dia cintai. suaminya saat ini. senyum tersungging pada bibir kecilnya yang senang melihat keakraban dan kehangatan keluarganya.

"Huwa… Kepalaku pusing!" gumam Inuyasha yang sudah mabuk akibat pusing.

"Bertahanlah Inuyasha _-kun_ , ini untuk Kagome!" bisik mama kepada pria itu.

Inuyasha terdiam. menatap mata amber wanita itu yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Baiklah, permainan apa lagi yang ingin kau naiki. Kagome!" seru Inuyasha .

Terdiam.

Gadis itu melihat permainan yang tinggi dan berputar seperti roda itu, _Ferris Wheel_. Matanya tertuju pada wahana itu.

"Inuyasha, ayo kita naik itu" ajak Kagome. "Aku ingin kita menghabiskan waktu berdua saja disana" ucapan Kagome membuat Inuyasha terdiam dan bingung

"Memangnya kenapa hanya kita berdua?"

Keluarga Kagome terdiam.

"Sudahlah naik, temani Kagome! Kami akan jalan-jalan dulu dah!" ujar Kakek memaksa kedua pasangan itu masuk kedalam wahana kincir ria.

Mereka berdua pun menaiki wahana itu, pemandangan cuaca kota-kota mulai terlihat terang akan lampu-lampu bangunan. waktu menunjukan matahari sudah terbenam.

"Rasanya seperti waktu kita bertemu dulu ya"

"Aku berharap bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu bersamamu" ucap Kagome pelan.

"U-Uhm, aku juga" sahut Inuyasha.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kukatakan kepada Inuyasha" ujarnya kembali

"Aku tahu! Aku merasa Kagome ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting, jadi kuputuskan untuk mendengarkan sekarang" pria itu menatap mata wanita itu yang terlihat sendu.

"Aku berharap ini hanya perasaanku saja, apakah aku telah mengecewakanmu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak! Inuyasha tidak sama sekali bersalah!"

"Hei, Inuyasha. sebenarnya apa yang kau sukai dariku?"

"Eh? I-Itu…"

"Aku menyukai semua hal tentang Kagome, contohnya, um… seperti kau mau berada disampingku ketika aku dalam kesulitan, lalu sikapmu yang selalu peduli sama orang lain, kemudian-… Kagome?"

"Ada apa?" tanya Inuyasha terkejut melihat wanita itu menangis tanpa isakan. air mata mengalir pada pipi porselen putihnya.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Aku sangat senang mendengarnya" jawab Kagome bahagia. Menghapus air matanya dengan lengannya dan mulai menatap serius pada dirinya.

"Inuyasha, kurasa sudah waktunya untuk aku katakan kepadamu!"

"Aku… akan mati sebentar lagi" ujarnya kepada pria itu, sontak hazel emas itu terkejut mendengar perkataan Kagome. "Aku bahkan sudah tidak bisa melihatmu dengan mataku sekarang ini. segel tasbih yang mengurungmu akan terlepas dan aku tak bisa mengatakan mantra _osuwari_ itu kembali" ujar Kagome kepada Inuyasha. ternyata pria itu baru menyadari bahwa mantra yang menyegel untuk menenangkan Inuyasha sudah tak berfungsi.

"Kagome, j-jadi perasaanku benar ya!?" tanya Inuyasha paksa. Isakan terdengar dari ucapannya. Pria itu kini menangis.

"Aku tak ingin melihat wajah Inuyasha menangis untukku, karena aku tidak ingin kau menahan nya"

"Inuyasha adalah orang yang mampu menahan segala permasalahan apapun, I-nu-ya-sha-…"

"Kagome… hiks… hiks!" pria itu memeluk gadis itu membenamkan kepalanya pada dada bidangnya.

"Terima kasih, karena telah menangis untukku, aku harap suatu hari, kau akan bertemu dengan orang yang paling terpenting dalam hidupmu dan kau bisa melupakan aku-…"

"Hentikan!" sela Inuyasha meminta Kagome diam.

"Maaf… maafkan aku yah" gumamnya pelan.

"Kagome! oi… Kagome!"

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, beberapa hembusan terakhir menjadi perpisahan diantara mereka berdua. Pria itu membawa gadis itu dalam gendong bridal style. Beberapa pasang mata menatap kedua orang itu. Siapa lagi jika bukan keluarga Kagome. Iris Inuyasha hanya bisa menunduk sedih.

"Dia terlihat sangat damai sekali?" ucap ibu Kagome yang menyapu pelan rambut putrinya.

"Yeah" sahut Inuyasha pelan.

"Inuyasha _-kun_ , sudah berusaha sampai akhir. Terima kasih banyak" ujarnya tersenyum hangat kepada Inuyasha.

Sorot mata Inuyasha terkejut mendengar pernyataan wanita paruh baya itu, Inuyasha hanya menunduk lesu seperti tidak memiliki kekuatan kembali, isakan kecil terdengar dari mulutnya sambil merangkul tubuh tak bernyawa wanita yang dia cintai."Hiks… Hiks… Kagome"

" _Disaat aku membaca surat ini, kupikir itu berarti aku sudah tertidur lelap. Namun itu membuatku bingung dan senang bahwa begitu banyak orang yang baik kepadaku, tapi sekarang waktuku sudah berakhir, kupikir aku mulai mengerti. karena semua orang yang bersamaku sangat baik dan membuatku ingin menangis dan tentunya mereka adalah orang-orang yang menakjubkan, karena mereka berusaha untuk membantuku, rasanya begitu alami dan menenangkan. Aku sangat bersyukur, bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku merasa bangga bisa berguna untuk semua orang_ "

" _Miroku-sama, Sango-chan, Shippo-chan. Rin-chan, Kaede-Baachan, waktu 4 tahun yang kita lalui bersama merupakan kenangan yang berharga bagiku, Inuyasha aku sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu sampai akhir, terima kasih, untuk semuanya_ "

Beberapa tahun kemudian.

Kini pria itu berdiri disebuah batu kecil yang berada dibawah pohon suci kramat. Meletakkan bunga tulip putih dibawah batu itu, menatap batu bertuliskan Kagome disana, pikiran Inuyasha sama sekali tak mampu dipahami dari ekspresinya yang datar dan dirinya mulai pergi menjauh dari lokasi makam.

"Aku janji akan datang kembali. terima kasih" gumam pria itu.

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **Nyuwun tanggapi?**_


End file.
